Allen and the Chocolate Factory
by Crystio
Summary: Allen goes on a tour in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. What will happen?


_The last Allen remembered was the Sword of Exorcism tearing through his flesh and then darkness._

Allen woke up in a daze. Everything was in a blur. He blinked. And blinked again. Then he pinched himself because he knew he had to be dreaming. The entire world was made of cakes. And he was strapped with chocolate chains to a candy throne. He broke his restraints easily, rubbed his wrists and stood up.

"Where am I?" Allen posed the question, to no one in particular.

A mysterious figure came closer and closer and a hand came onto Allen's shoulder.

"You are in my Chocolate Factory! I am Willy Wonka, your gracious host, for your stay here eating candy for all eternity while the Millennium Earl wreaks havoc upon the world."

Allen's eyes lit up. Right now, all he could think of was the Candy he would be eating for the rest of ever.

Willy Wonka had his famous top hat on. Allen felt shorter than ever but he ignored it and started munching on the ever so sweet peppermint flavored grass.

"It's delicious!"

"Of course it is. It's all candy. Everything in here is edible. The grass, the waterfall, the throne. Even your own hand."

Allen looked down at what used to be the Crown Clown. It was now made of chocolate. Slightly alarmed, he tried to test out the Sword of Exorcism. He pulled at the chocolate and with a green flash of light and a "ho ho ho", the Sword of Exorcism came out. Rather, it was the Sword of Candy Cane. For it was shaped like a candy cane, had the same aroma as a candy cane, and, as Allen figured out after licking it, it was a candy cane.

Then came a rumbling sound. A huge piece of chocolate coated marshmallow sprouted from the ground. It was an Amekuma*, which started raining down gum balls on Allen. "Watch out," said Willy Wonka, "Those gum balls contain a toxin that is dangerous to humans. You can only defeat it with your Sword of Candy Cane." But Allen was too hungry to listen. He started to munch on the Amekuma who comically tried to get him off. Allen held on and chopped. Slowly by slowly, the Amekuma was eaten by Allen.

Willy Wonka stood there transfixed, wowed by Allen's mighty appetite. Now Allen was full and dropped to the ground on a full stomach.

"That was a good job. Now let's move on."

Allen nodded and followed Willy Wonka to a tour of the Chocolate Factory.

They went past amazing rooms. Allen wanted to try every single piece of candy there was. First they entered the room that held the Squares that look round. Allen gobbled a few of those. Then they went to the Inventing Room, where Allen just nearly gobbled up everything he saw, resulting in very hilarious consequences. First, there was the extremely long beard he grew. Then came the Everlasting Gum-balls, which Allen broke his front tooth on trying to bite and there was the gum. At first, Allen was quite curious to what the gum would do. After all, it looked just like a normal piece of gum. Then Allen tried it. It tasted great, like a five-course meal. Then he swelled up. It wasn't pleasant in the least. He had to be juiced and he came out blue. His hair was blue, his face was blue, even the Crown Clown had a slight blue tinge to it.

The two eventually reached the Nut Room. Allen wanted to try the nuts. So he snook up to a squirrel, took a nut, and got pounded nearly to death then thrown into the rubbish chute. He barely pulled himself up using the Crown Clown. From then on, Allen had a phobia of squirrels. Later on, they found themselves at the TV room, where Allen was happy to be. Allen took a piece of chocolate when his eye started acting up. Then the glasses came off. And he got temporarily blinded by the light. Finally, they reached the Chocolate River again, to a boat, which Willy Wonka claimed he had carved from hard candy.

Unto the boat they went and through the Chocolate River, past the different creams and all the way towards a strange object. On closer inspection, it was a lift. Allen looked curiously at Willy Wonka. "This is your stop. Someone just informed me that your stay here is over, sadly." Willy Wonka said, seeming a bit down. Then he rushed Allen into the lift and pulled a lever.

"But until then, ta ta." Willy Wonka smiled and waved while Allen screamed at the top of his voice as the lift went spiraling down and he found himself pinned to a wall. In the distance he could hear Kanda calling him Bean-sprout. Then everything became clear. There was an Akuma in front of him. He slashed the Akuma and got off the wall. And at that moment, from the very corner of his eye, he thought he saw Willy Wonka, waving to him again.

* * *

*Candy Bear in English. Play on Akuma.


End file.
